


Let it Happen

by kristsune



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, angst angst angst, i heard that killing order and angsted hard, spoilers for 155, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: What if the killing order had been put into effect.
Relationships: Commander Barnes/Howard Carter (Rusty Quill Gaming)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 34





	Let it Happen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [felineladyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/felineladyy/gifts).



> This is felineladyy's fault. The Switch was Flipped.  
> Title is from a Tame Impala song.

Carter knew Barnes was infected, he saw the veins himself. It had only been the two of them for a while now. Zolf had taken out Wilde a month back, then Barnes had to take out Zolf when it was inevitably passed on. But, not Barnes, it shouldn’t have been Barnes. Carter didn't know how he was supposed to do this. So. He would do it the only way he could think of how. He approached Barnes who smiled so familiarly, so fondly, it made Carter's heart ache, knowing what he was going to do, but he walked up to Barnes anyway, and with one hand he rested it on Barnes cheek, he whispered "I love you." before kissing him deeply. When Barnes gasped and pulled back, looking down at the knife buried in his chest, there was a look of gratitude. There was still enough of his Barnes left to know this had needed to be done. But then he took the same knife, and stuck it in his own, mirroring the wound he gave Barnes, right where he knew it would give them the swiftest, easiest death. They both staggered to the floor, and the last effort Carter made was to reach for Barnes hand.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to come yell at me on [tumblr](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/) or [twitter!](https://twitter.com/Kristsune)


End file.
